Puppy Love
by upon-request
Summary: Remus and Sirius stories through the ages. Slash. RLSB SBRL
1. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A.N. Please read and review with your story request. I will do any pairing (in the Harry Potter world) that people ask me to. But now, please enjoy.**

_Rules and Secrets_

In fourth year Sirius had acquired the title of both Hogwarts Hottest Guy, and Hogwarts Most Eligible Bachelor. He kept Most Eligible Bachelor until he ran away from home and lost the Black fortune. He kept Hottest Guy until he graduated and even then he lost it on a technicality. Apparently you had to actually attend Hogwarts to be considered one of its hottest guys.

In this time it was assumed that he dated a different girl every week, like the previous title holder, Lucius Malfoy. A popular rumor spoke of a list of girls he had planned out for every week, one for every day. Many a girl claimed a broken heart at his expense. All of them were lies.

The curious thing about Hogwarts is that the harder one tries to suppress a secret, the more widely it spreads, a rule known as "The Rule of Common Knowledge". The exceptions to this rule all belong to the Marauders, namely Remus's "furry little problem" and the relationship between Messrs. Moony and Padfoot. The "Furry Little Problem" secret was successfully kept for seven years, the "Puppy Love" secret for four years. The Marauders were the only people in Hogwarts history to defy "The Rule of Common Knowledge" and keep a relevant secret for more then two months. But what do you expect? The Marauders had always believed that rules were made to be broken.


	2. The Night Nothing Happened

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter. I'll let you know if that changes. **

**A.N.** To clarify this is Remus thinking back when Sirius is in Azkaban. Read, review (with requests), and enjoy.

_The Night Nothing Happened_

It's funny how even after all these years he can still remember that night in perfect clarity. He had just spent three hours studying for the Arithmancy test he had the following morning and he still knew just as much as when he began…

He figures he probably would have gotten farther if he'd spent less time staring at Sirius and more time staring at his book. But even when he looks away he imagines what it would be like to kiss those lips or run his hand through that long dark hair. He imagines it would feel silky, what with how long Sirius spent working on it in the shower every morning.

Oh God… Sirius in the shower…He shifted uncomfortably sincerely glad that the table covered him from the waist down and that everyone, including most of the fifth and seventh years are already asleep. In fact, he realizes glancing around, the only ones left awake at this hour are him and …Sirius. Someone up there has a wicked sense of humor.

He sneaks another glance at Sirius then glances back down at his books. An internal debate rages behind his amber eyes, leaving no room for something as trivial as Arithmancy. He wonders what would happen if he were to walk over there and kiss Sirius. But he was a guy; guys shouldn't have crushes on their fellow roommates. Guys shouldn't have other guys invade their mind so that they feel as if they would die without him. What would James, Peter, and, most importantly, Sirius think if they knew he felt this way. Would they still accept him if they knew he was gay? Being a werewolf is one thing but to be a gay werewolf, he'd lose every friend he ever had. He'd lose Sirius.

Remus does not go over that night. Neither does Sirius though each wishes that they could be just a little bit braver and confess their feelings.

It's funny how after all these years he can remember that night nothing happened with such clarity. It's funny how even now, nine years later, he regrets not speaking up, not saying something that would have turned those last two months of agony into bliss.

And it's funny how, even regretting this, he decides not to write Sirius asking 'why did you do it?' even though that would have saved him from several years of pain as Sirius rotted away in Azkaban unable to tell anyone of his innocence.

Life's real funny sometimes.


	3. Divination

**A.N. Yay it's a bit longer. We have a Peter apperence, but he is not portrayed as an incompitant jerk because if that was all he was the Marauders would not be friends with him. Once again read, review (with requests), and most importantly, enjoy.**

_Divination (Also known as the night something happened.)_

Damn Divination! Why had he taken the class in the first place? Oh yeah because James had recommended it, said they should take it together. Now he wishes they hadn't, he wishes he had taken Arithmancy with Remus. Then they could be paired up right now, heads bent talking over some bit of parchment, and maybe he could turn his head at the same time Remus did, and maybe their lips could sort of meet, and maybe, just maybe, they might kiss…

…And maybe Slytherins were just misunderstood. He sighs and stares at the teacup. He's supposed to practice reading them but he needs a partner and James just had to get detention.

"What's the matter?"

Sirius drops the cup and looks up, startled. The object of his affections is staring down at him with a worried expression.

"Oh I- It's nothing. I just need somebody to read. Their tea leaves. I need to read somebody's tea leaves. For Divination."

"Oh, well then, I'll be happy to volunteer," Remus smiled sits down in front of Sirius who takes slightly longer then necessary in picking up the teacup. He finds the table quite adequate at hiding his blushing face. By the time he sits back up Remus has a kettle of boiling water and is holding out a couple leaves to drop in the cup.

There is silence for a few moments as the tea brews and Remus drinks it. Each teenager is studiously looking anywhere but at their crush, they haven't been alone together like this for almost two months. Sirius looks at his hands. He'd almost spoken up that night, but at the last minute had chickened out and gone to bed.

"Now what do I do?"

"Hmm?" Sirius glances up.

"I've finished my tea," Remus says, offering his cup towards Sirius.

"Oh you've got to stir it. Three times with your left hand," Sirius says, praying he remembered those instructions correctly.

Remus does so then Sirius takes his cup. "Okay you've got a heart, so that's love. Er- Are you going to fall in love?" Sirius looks up, hoping with all his heart that Remus will, indeed, fall in love and with him.

Remus blushes. "I'm already in love."

Sirius feels his heart shatter and finds he cannot bear to ask who the lucky lady is. A name would be indisputable confirmation that his dreams are ruined, which he doesn't think he could bear. "Oh, okay. There's a kind of sun in the heart, so you're going to be happy in your love soon. Congrats mate." Then he adds so soft that he's sure Remus can't hear it, "I'm happy for you, love. I just wish you had chosen me."

Remus picks up the last bit though, with that werewolf hearing of his. "Really?" he breathes.

Sirius stares at him like a deer in the headlights. "Really what?"

"I mean, do you- do you like me?" he sounds hopeful.

Sirius nods, his eyes never leaving Remus's face. And yet he is still surprised when Remus suddenly lunges across the table and capture his lips with his own. Remus taste like chocolate frogs and suddenly chocolate frogs are Sirius's favorite food. The teacup falls to the floor and shatters into a million pieces. The noise breaks them apart.

"I guess that's not such a good omen for our relationship," Sirius says, smiling, for what does he care for omens when everything he ever desired is in his arms.

"Actually at Jewish weddings they shatter a cup-" Sirius decides to shut him up with a kiss, because right now teacups aren't important.

"Finally!" A voice interrupts their kiss and Peter is standing in the portrait hole looking happy for them.

"What do you mean finally," Remus asks, blushing furiously. Sirius knows his own cheeks are flaming red.

"I mean you two have been sneaking glances at each other for the whole year and if you hadn't done something soon I would have been forced to lock you both in a broom cupboard."

"Oh," Sirius blushes some more. Was it that obvious? "Do you thing James knows?"

"James is too busy starring at Evans. Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Thanks Peter. Er- you don't mind, do you?"

Peter shrugged, "Long as it doesn't make things uncomfortable I say go for it. I just want you both to be happy."

"You're a great friend Peter."

Years later Sirius will laugh bitterly at those words; all the dementors have left him of this most precious of memories. But later he'll find the memory is not gone, just tucked safely away close to his heart, where no number of dementors can make it fade. And he'll thank whoever's up there for the blessing of this one perfect memory.


	4. James Learns of Puppy Love

**A.N. This is all from James's point of view. Please send in your reviews and requests, I will finish my current requests by the end of the week-end, or at least the first chapter of them. I do het as well as slash if that was unclear. And now please Read, Review and Enjoy. Thank-you!  
**

"It's official; snitches are way too small and bloody fast and- Wait! There it is." James gave a lung across his dormitory in pursuit of the snitch he had "borrowed". He'd been planning to charm it to turn whoever touched it scarlet and gold but it had somehow gotten loose in his dorm. Funny how these things happen when one experiments with highly magical objects. James was just glad that none of the other boys were here to see this, Peter had mentioned something about Becky, his girlfriend of two months, four days, and seven hours, and Remus and Sirius had wandered off somewhere.

The snitch flew just out of James reach. James gritted his teeth and lunged for it, knocking over a stack of papers by Sirius's bed. Not good, but he had the bloody snitch. Now how did you deactivate this thing?

After a eight minutes, five mild expletives, three not-so-mild expletives, two oaths to never play Seeker, and a partridge in a pear tree, (James wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up conjuring those and wasted a minute and a half trying to vanish them, and that was before the partridge attacked, the bloody bird) James successfully deactivated the snitch. After a minor victory dance, no need to get cocky about it after all even if he had just done some amazing moves if he said so himself, James was free to survey the damage of said amazing moves. James winced. He had seen tornados leave less damage. But that's why they were wizards, right? With a simple swish the room became covered in soap. Okay so maybe _Scourgify_ hadn't been the best spell to use. With another wave the soap vanished and James resigned himself to manual labor.

It was while straightening Sirius's papers that a certain letter caught his eye. More specifically the words "Anniversary" and "Love". What was this, some secret girlfriend Sirius hadn't told him about? James was briefly annoyed at Sirius then remembered he hadn't told anyone about his crush on Evans… Still with that nothing had happened… yet. James pulled the letter out.

_To my Sirius,_

_Anniversary? You want to celebrate our anniversary? Yes, I know Peter does it but really! Do you want me to take you to Madam Puddifoot's, after all that's what Peter did with Becky? I didn't think so. _

_Besides, my Sirius, how long have we been together? Do you know the dates? I don't. For I believe that we were made for each other, destined for each other since time began. How can you date that? And should you try to, when would you put the start? Five months ago in the Common Room, when we first confessed our love? The day we first met, four years ago, when a relationship became inevitable? Or the first time I loved you? That must have happened in a life before this for I have always loved you, even before I knew you. No, ours is a different sort of relationship without anniversaries for we are but one soul, one heart in two bodies and we have been together, belonged together since before time. My Sirius, how does one mark that?_

_With my Love, Heart, Body and Soul,_

_Your Remus_

James stumbled back shocked. Remus! Sirius and Remus. But- but- James saw, in his mind, the two of them laughing in the Common Room over something only they could understand, sharing a look. The same look he wore when he was thinking of Evans. Remus and Sirius. But- but- how could he have missed this? The flirting, the "accidental" touching. The way they looked at each other with the exact same look he prayed Evans would someday wear looking at him. Sirius and Remus, Remus and Sirius. But- but- they were so perfect for each other.

James smiled, happy for his friends' happiness. Sirius and Remus. Well now he knew. That also explained Peter's knowing look when those two wandered out of the room a couple minutes after each other. That bastard, Peter, had known all along and he hadn't told, even to the great James Potter. Now there's a guy you could trust to keep a secret. Remus and Sirius. James's smile took a decidedly evil turn. Yes now he knew and accepted them-only they didn't have to know that. Oh this was going to be fun…

James distractedly put the letter into one of Remus's books as he went off to find his friends. Years later, tormented by memories of the recently departed Remus would open that book and find his letter to his lover from a happier time. And every word would pierce his heart as he screamed that he didn't share the soul of a murdering traitor. Yet he couldn't deny that the words of the letter still rang true the small crevice of his heart where he knew the truth. And that part of his heart would offer up a small prayer for the boy Sirius had been, the boy who still had his Love, Heart, Body and Soul.

Years Later James would have that look of love from Lily Evans…

Years Later Peter would reveal a secret…

Years Later Sirius would laugh because his world had ended…

And Years Later Remus would weep…

..But Then was a happier time…


	5. Bros before Hoes

**A.N. This takes place about two weeks later and for the first time all four marauders make an appearance. As always, please read, review and enjoy.**

"Peter, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to fall for me. Please buddy, you have to believe me, I didn't mean to steal your girl." Sirius cried, trying in vain to get Peter to talk with him, reason this out like adults.

"The point remains that you did, Sirius! I don't care if you didn't mean to, all that means is you can get any girl you want without trying while I have to work endlessly to get even one. And then you steal her! You don't even like girls!" Peter was in tears now, angry and brokenhearted. He collapsed suddenly on his bed in their dormitory. "Why Becky, why not any other girl? Why my girl?"

James entered the dormitory, and stood next to Remus, who was surveying the scene with a look of pity written across his face. "What's going on?" James whispered to Remus.

"Becky broke up with Peter; she said she realized her true love was Sirius."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Peter blames Sirius."

"Is that why Peter's trying to kill Sirius?"

Remus nodded. "Sirius decided Peter deserved a few punches, that's why he's not fighting back."

"But Sirius didn't do anything; I mean he's with you!"

"I know. Look, James can we talk? Please?" Remus turned to James looking desperate. "I know you found the note I sent Sirius-"

"Love letter, more like it. And how did you know?" James smiled inwardly. His joke was going according to plan.

"Because it had moved to my book and it had your scent all over it. Great sense of smell, it's a perk of being a werewolf," Remus added bitterly and James felt slightly ashamed. Remus had it hard enough as it was without him adding to it all. "Anyway, Sirius and I talked it over and we decided, well, if you aren't comfortable with us being together, we'll split up." Pain was evident in Remus's face and eyes, a deep pain that reached down to his heart and very soul.

"No! don't break-up; you guys are so perfect together!" James cried, both touched and panicky. The joke wasn't supposed to go this far…

"Wha-what?" Remus asked, along with Sirius and Peter who had stopped fighting at these words.

"I accept you guys, you're perfect together, and you complete each other. God that sounds so cliché, but it's true. You two have to stay together, I was only joking when I pretended not to accept you," James explained quickly.

Relief flooded Remus's face and Sirius burst out laughing. "You mean it, you have no problem with us, you really mean it?"

James nodded, "I sorry it got so out of control."

"Don't worry about it mate."

"It's okay James."

"And you really would have split for me?"

"You're our brother mate. We won't let anything come between our bond."

"You mean," Peter cut in coldly, "You won't let anything come between your bond with him, with me you can just steal my girl-"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Don't lie to me. You've been hanging around her all the time!" Peter glared at Sirius with tear stained eyes. "How could you betray me like that?" he demanded.

Sirius sighed and sank onto Peter's bed next to Peter. "Look, two weeks ago Frank Longbottom told me he'd seen Becky coming out of a broom-closet with another guy," Sirius glanced at Peter, "She was cheating on you, mate, but I wanted to make sure she really was before seeing you, I wanted to see her at it for myself instead of having you two break-up and find out later that it was all just a big mistake…" Sirius trailed off miserably.

"Oh."

"Look, I'm sorry I stole your girl, Pete, I never meant for that to happen."

"Well apparently she wasn't just my girl," Peter spat bitterly. "You don't have to apologize Sirius, if anything I should be apologizing. I should have talked to you first instead of leaping to conclusions. I know you wouldn't betray me like that, none of us would betray each other. For anything."

"I think this calls for a Marauder's Pact," James announced. "We will never put our love lives before our brothers."

"I'll second that," laughed Remus, happy everything was straightened out.

"Agreed," Peter said, smiling slightly.

"Hear, hear," cried Sirius, "'bros before hoes' and all that!" He raised an imaginary wine glass.

"Are you calling me a hoe?" Remus asked, scandalized.

"Um, well you see, it's just an expression."

Remus burst out laughing. "You should see your face. Oh a camera, my kingdom for a camera."

James and Peter joined in the laughter and the new pact was christened with tears of mirth.


	6. Animaguses

**A.N.** Bleh, I was having difficulty with this chapter and I still don't like it so if you have any hints/suggestions they would be greatly appriciated. Yes, I upped the rating for safety. No, It will not go any higher, nor need to go any higher. The next two chapters are written and should be posted once they're proof-read. Anyway, hope oyu like this chapter; it takes place at the beginning of fifth year.

"Remus! There you are mate. So how is Gryffindor's bestest prefect today?"

"Bestest isn't a word, Sirius."

Sirius waved his hand in a careless manner, "Technicalities, Remus, mere technicalities. Now come on!" Sirius yanked at Remus's hand, upsetting a stack of books.

"Sirius, what the? I was trying to study! We have a test in Potions Monday and I'm busy tomorrow-"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"The test in Potions? Um, Lily's better at this sort of thing but Slughorn said-"

"What? No, not about the stupid Potions test, who cares about that?"

"I do."

Sirius turned his puppy dog eyes on Remus. It should be noted that Sirius had the best puppy dog eyes Hogwarts has ever seen. Needless to say, Remus's heart melted instantly. Taking advantage of this Sirius pulled, once more, on Remus's hand and dragged him up to the boys' dormitory where Peter and James were waiting, each looking exceptionally pleased.

"I will now call this meeting to order!" James began as Sirius forced Remus on one of the beds and Peter cast a silencing charm on the room.

"Guys, what's going on?" Remus asked, utterly confused.

"We did it!" Peter squealed.

This statement, apparently, did not explain everything and Sirius was forced to add, "We became Animaguses."

"Animagi," Remus corrected automatically, "Wait what?"

James bounced about the room for a bit and Remus made a mental note to limit his sugar intake. "We can all transform now. I mean, I know we've all seen my handsome and noble stag-"

"'Course we have Bambi-" Sirius cut in.

"Stag, Sirius! Stag. Not deer. Not bloody Bambi. Remus, why'd you take him to see Muggle movies?"

"I don't ask details about your love life, James-"

"That's because he doesn't have one."

"Shut up, Sirius, Evens'll say yes one day."

"Guys, I think we're getting off track."

"Too right you are, Peter. Anyway we've all seen Bambi over here-"

"Prongs, Sirius, I have prongs! Therefore I'm not a deer."

"Fine. We've all seen Prongs over here-"

"Hey! That should be your nickname, James. Prongs. And Remus can be, I dunno, like Moony or something."

"Sure, Peter, if your Wormtail."

"Alright."

"Wormtail?" Remus cut in, hopelessly lost.

"I'm a rat!"

"And on the list of things I never thought to hear one proudly declare-"

"And I can turn into a dog, look!" With a small pop! A grim-like dog was standing by Remus's bed, tail wagging furiously.

"Oh! I just got the best idea!" James bounded over to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Sirius, we can call you Grim and show you to the divination hag, and then pretend only she can see you, and-"

"Give her a heart attack!" Remus cut it, leaping to his feet. The dog wined and gave Remus a look that clearly said 'spoilsport.'

Remus laughed, then suddenly sobered. "Are you guys sure you want to do this? I mean, it's never been proven that werewolves aren't dangerous to animagi and even if I don't contaminate you I could still-"

With another pop! Sirius changed back. "Shut up before I hex you, Remus. We learned the bloody spell, so we're going to use it. And that's final."

Remus fell silent. There was an awkward pause then- "Hey! You're both canines!"

"Err- yeah Peter, we kinda got that."

"It's just cute, the two of you dogs, and you're in love, it's what's-it-called?"

"Puppy Love?"

"Yeah!"

"That's when two little kids are in love and it won't last-"

"Same idea." James declared.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, um, thanks guys, I really don't know how I could repay you-"

"I have an idea," Sirius said, smiling suggestively at Remus.

Peter noticed and began making excuses to leave. "Just let me borrow you're Potions notes and we'll call it even."

Remus swallowed under Sirius's gaze, his animalistic nature rather close to the surface. "Sure thing Pete, they're in the common room."

Peter flew down the stairs, but James, unnervingly clueless at times, remained.

"Hey, James, I think Lily was talking about you, this could be your chance-" and James was gone. Remus locked the door behind him, but didn't get any studying done the rest of the afternoon, a fact he sorely regretted Monday.


	7. Breaking Free

**A.N. ** A look into Sirius's life after he ran away, because it couldn't be as simple as just packing up his bags and leaving, now could it?

Sirius's screams pierced the tranquil night noises of the Gryffindor sixth-years' dormitory. There was a loud bump as Peter fell out of bed, shouts of "Sirius, wake up, you're dreaming!" from James, and the hurried movements of Remus running to his love. Sirius woke up abruptly, crying "Let me go, you horrible hag!"

"Sirius, it's okay, it was just a bad dream," Remus's voice cut in, soothing Sirius a little.

Sirius looked about, bewildered. "But it was so real, Remus. I could see her, she'd chained me, and I couldn't get away." Sirius drew a shaky breath.

"But you _did_ get away, remember Sirius? You ran away to James's place. Your mother can't get you."

"Oh," Sirius felt sheepish, "yeah, I forgot. Thanks James."

"S'alright mate," came James muffled response.

Sirius smiled and gripped Remus's hand fiercely. "I just keep worrying that's she's gonna try something. It's stupid I guess, I mean she's probably blasted me off the tree by now, but, I'm scared," Sirius whispered, so that only Remus could hear it.

"Don't worry, Sirius, we won't let here do anything," Remus promised. Sirius nodded mutely, but with a more sincere smile then before. "You okay now?"

"Err- Could you sleep with me tonight." Instant groans met this request.

"And topping the list of things I don't want to hear…" James groaned.

"Just, for Merlin's sake, use a silencing charm this time," Peter begged.

"Not like _that_, you perves," Sirius threw a pillow in the vague direction of James's bed, "just, you know, for comfort."

"So _that's_ what you kids are calling it these days."

"James we're both older than you-" Sirius began.

"Yes, but not in maturity, and that's where it really counts."

"Of course, James, you're _so_ much more mature than Remus." Sirius said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Remus rolled his eyes, and silently spelled James's and Peter's beds so as to give those sleeping in them a very uncomfortable night. "Course I will." Remus assured Sirius, referring back to Sirius's earlier request.

It hadn't been the first time Sirius had woken like that, and it wouldn't be the last. The process of breaking free would be a long and hard struggle, but in the end, it was all worth it. In the end Sirius would break free. Or would he? Could anyone truly stop being a Black? Or would the Black name forever haunt Sirius, bringing with it, a cause for suspicion. After all, wasn't it just like a _Black_ to betray everyone and join Voldemort? Well wasn't it?

Who's to say that anyone can truly escape?


	8. The Prank

**A.N.** Year six.

"Is he okay?"

James sighed and looked at Sirius with something akin to disgust in his eyes. "Madam Pomfrey said that's the closest he's come to killing himself while at Hogwarts. Apparently the smell of humans made him go wild…"

Sirius turned away so as to avoid the blame he knew lay in James's eyes. "But he's going to be okay, right? He'll recover, won't he James?" The last bit held such a desperate ring to it that James felt his anger dissipating slightly.

"He'll live."

Sirius sighed in relief, and then sank back against the wall, eyes closed. "Thank Merlin."

"Thank James more like it," Peter cut in, disgust clearly shown across his face. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Sirius's voice cracked as he choked out, "I don't know, Snivellus just made me so mad and-"

"Sirius, shut up!" James's voice rang though the hallway for a moment, harsh and cold. Sirius looked at him, startled. "Just shut up, please," James continued, "you nearly got him _killed_. Snape was nearly _bitten_.-"

"He deserved it! Do you know what he said about-"

"I don't care! They would have killed Remus if Snape had gotten hurt. _Killed_ him, Sirius. Is that what you wanted? How could you betray him like that?"

"I-I just," Sirius collapsed into sobs. "I didn't mean to!" he wailed.

"The fact remains," Peter said bluntly, "you did."

"And now Snape knows Remus's secret. Fortunately, Dumbledore made him swear not to spread it around or Remus would have to leave Hogwarts..."

"And Azkaban would investigate, or at the very least the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures…"

"And-" James paused and glanced down at the sobbing form of his best friend, his brother in all but blood. Something inside him melted and he chose not to continue.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," Sirius moaned.

"That's the point, you weren't thinking," Peter snapped.

"And it's not us you have to apologize to, it's Remus. After all, he's the one you- the one most affected."

"I don't know how to face him. Dumbledore wants me to explain what happened- what I did to him. I'd rather go to Azkaban!" Sirius declared passionately.

James smiled and attempted a joke. "Don't worry Sirius, at this rate I'm sure you'll manage to get yourself a life sentence before your 30."

"James, this is Sirius we're talking about," Peter grinned, "he'll manage _that_ before he's 25."

Sirius's tears turned into watery chuckles and he thanked Merlin that his friends could find it in them to forgive him. Their friendship was unbreakable by anyone, even a stupid Marauder who betrayed the love of his life. He stood, ready to face Remus and explain what he'd done. He just hoped Remus could be as forgiving.


	9. Get out

**A.N.- There, now you can stop poking me, EldalieStarkindler, I've got the confession scene finished. It would have been up sooner but it's hard to write when someone's poking you, (or if your computer is being evil and won't let you upload documents.) Unfortunately the next chapter is giving me some problems so it might be a while before the next update. Especially considering I've got AP tests in less then a month. Joy!**

"Hey."

Remus looked up and smiled at his lover. "Hey."

Sirius looked down at his shoes, unable to meet Remus's eyes. "How-how are you?"

Remus looked at him, slightly hurt Sirius wouldn't look at him. Oh, dear Merlin, what had he done last night? "I-I'm fine, guess I just had a rough night. I-I- Sirius, please, tell me I didn't hurt anyone."

Sirius continued to examine the floor, while attempting to build up the courage to confess.

"Oh, Merlin, was it James? Peter? Sirius, what happened?" Remus demanded, panicking.

"I-I told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow," Sirius muttered, in a voice so soft that Remus wouldn't have heard it without his enhanced, werewolf hearing.

Remus shook his head. "That's really not a funny joke, Sirius."

Sirius looked ready to cry. "Oh, Merlin Remus, I wish I were joking, but-"

"Shut up, Sirius, you're lying. You didn't get enough sleep last night, had a strange dream, but you did not tell Snape-"

"Yes, Remus, I did, and I'm so sorry; I'll never do it again, oh Merlin."

Remus drew back. He couldn't breathe; his world was ending around him. He had killed Snape; Sirius had betrayed him. "I killed him, didn't I? Sirius, why, how could you-"

"No! You didn't hurt anybody. Everyone's okay, except you; you're in the Hospital Wing. James found out and pulled him out in time. So nobody got hurt."

Remus gave a hollow laugh. "Yes, and that makes it all okay, doesn't it? Merlin, Sirius, _What were you thinking_‽"

"I-I don't know. I just, he made me so mad-"

"He made you mad! You tried to kill him because he made you mad‽"

"Not kill, just scare a bit."

"What did you think would happen when I came across him, that I'd just let him go?"

"I- I don't know."

"How _could _you? I thought I could trust you." Remus said softly.

"I don't know," Sirius moaned.

"Do you know anything?" Remus spat disgustedly.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix anything, Sirius."

"It's the best I can offer."

"Well apparently it's not enough-"

"Wait. Are you breaking up with me?"

Remus looked at him incredulously. "Of course."

"Because of Snivellus!"

"Because I can't be with someone I can't trust. And I can't trust you, Sirius, not after this."

There was silence. Sirius was staring at Remus, completely heartbroken. Remus met his gaze sorrowfully. After a pause he said, "I don't know what you expected. Me to just say 'That's okay, don't do it again.' It's not okay, Sirius, and I don't know if it's ever going to be okay again. Do you even know what you did?" Remus paused for a moment, his eyes widening in horror. "Oh Merlin, I'm going to have to leave Hogwarts now. Everyone will know I'm a werewolf; they won't want me to stay-"

"No! Dumbledore made sure that Snape wouldn't tell anyone; nobody else will find out; he'll keep his fat mouth shut." Sirius reassured Remus, while silently begging him to take him back.

"And what has Dumbledore done to make sure you keep yours shut‽"

That remark stopped Sirius dead. Remus looked at him for a few moments, breathing heavily. "Get out," he said quietly, "just go."

Sirius fled, running away blindly as his vision was obscured by tears.

Once the door was safely shut, Remus rolled over and cried out the pieces of his broken heart.


End file.
